winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BelieveInMagic814
Welcome To My Talkpage ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry, you confused me. Any screen caps or links to this @@? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea why we need that table, to be honest. We don't exactly need to provide everything out-of-database like that. Airing time belongs to the right of the airing channel, not us. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:50, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Erase it? You say? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) That will become extremely messy! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:12, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Guess I'll do that soon. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't think myself have enough time to do anything right now. Requiring something with creativeness like design is really too much. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you kindly. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC) hi can you tell me why all the pages are locked why are the pages locked? Barbiedoll901 (talk) 20:15, January 5, 2015 (UTC) There is no source for that, and the affiliation on Rainbow website never has appeared "Perphix" thingy. Also, the "before Christmas Eve" was confirmed to be wrong information so long ago. I'd love to advise you before my account becomes hiatus: only trusting Michael Winx Club at the moment, as he has the hugest information thread on his hand. Una di noi Winx is also trustful but she doesn't seem to be active recently. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:53, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:09, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:53, January 8, 2015 (UTC) All done. Also, please tell Soaf, XxDragonHeart and WhiteJasmineFlower that I temporarily grant you and them the rollback right to help you revert the bad edits faster with just one click. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:07, January 8, 2015 (UTC) OK. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:31, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm not in charge of Project Episodes so I won't grading it. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:58, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:19, January 8, 2015 (UTC) If you have any other articles that need to edit, tell them all once because I just can't unlock a single article, then another single one with this kind of connection. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:34, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks for letting me know! ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower ~Fatimah ☮ Contact 03:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC)